


Versace On The Floor

by stephxnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Pianist Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, top!dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: No creyó que fuera posible. Obtener inspiración simplemente al observar a alguien cuya belleza parecía cincelada por los más talentosos dioses, parecía algo surreal, pero cuando una figura pelinegra captó su atención, Dean se dio cuenta si esta le regalaba una sola sonrisa eso sería suficiente para que la más preciosa melodía que tenía oculta en lo más profundo fuera expresada con la ayuda de sus dedos."Pude escucharte desde mi habitación. Era como si tus dedos me acariciaran el cuerpo entero. Era como si pudiera verte a través de la pared, tocándome esa tranquila melodía mientras cantabas sobre mi piel."





	Versace On The Floor

  
Dean estaba en un elegante salón, mirando con desgana a varias personas bailar.

Las luces tenues caían sobre sus cuerpos danzantes. Una melodía lenta se reproducía por todo el lugar, dándole al ambiente un suave toque de tranquilidad.

Estaba de pie observando todo desde un rincón, apoyado ligeramente en la pared. En el centro del ala, Sam y su novia, Jessica, bailaban al compás de la música. Su hermano le susurraba algo a su novia. Cosas atrevidas seguramente porque Jess sonreía con picardía y le daba leves golpecitos en el hombro. Sam cumplía 25 años y Dean, como el buen hermano mayor que era, le había organizado una gran fiesta para celebrar; Jess había sido de mucha ayuda, había invitado a varios de sus amigos y habían decorado el lugar para que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando Sam llegara. 

Estaba aburrido. Sentía felicidad por su hermano menor, no iba a mentir; Sammy tenía una vida de ensueño por fin. La niñez había sido una etapa dura para ambos, Dean había tenido que hacerse cargo de su hermano, pues solo se tenían el uno al otro y al viejo amigo de su padre, Bobby, quien les enseñó que la familia no solo son las personas que llevan tu sangre, pero que más tarde los dejaría de nuevo solos. Sam había concluido sus estudios de leyes y hace poco le había hecho la gran pregunta a su novia. Se iban a casar en unos cuantos meses. Dean reflejaba orgullo y alegría cada vez que pensaba en lo que Sam se había convertido. Pero, esta noche, al ver a la pareja mirarse con ojos llenos de amor, darse suaves caricias y sonreír bobamente con las palabras del otro, solamente hicieron que sintiera aún más solo, pronto Sam se marcharía del apartamento que compartían y formaría un hogar con Jess.

Era atractivo, estaba consciente de ello. Era joven, tenía treinta años pero todo en él gritaba estabilidad. En su trabajo le iba de maravilla y tenía un buen puesto del que presumir en las salidas con varios de sus `amigos´que creían que no lograría nada. Vicepresidente ejecutivo, no estaba mal. Después de mucho trabajo finalmente podía decir que se sentía realizado. Sam y Jessica, quienes eran su única familia, estaban bien y felices, trabajaba en algo que le gustaba, y su economía no era mala.

De hecho, tenía mucho dinero pero no con quien compartirlo. Quería a alguien. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no sentía la mínima atracción por nadie. Miraba ojos vacíos y sonrisas falsas por doquier; no necesitaba eso. Había estado tan ocupado preocupándose por el bienestar de su hermano y porque este pudiera tener el dinero que necesitaba para estudiar que nunca se preocupó por buscar una relación seria y sentar cabeza, sus relaciones amorosas nunca fueron más que solo encuentros de una noche con chicas al azar. 

Sam y Jess se acercaron a él, tomados de la mano por supuesto. 

"Nos vamos." Dijeron al unísono, soltando unas risitas después.

"¿Vas a irte de tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños?" Dean respondió con tono burlón. "Qué mal anfitrión eres."

Ambos sonrieron.

"Tengo que ir por mi regalo." El chico más alto dijo, agarrando de la cintura a la chica rubia que tenía junto a él. Y se retiraron sin más,  sin esperar por una respuesta o comentario grosero por parte de Dean.

 Dio vuelta para replicar algo, aún si no era oído por la lejanía en la que ya iban sus amigos, quería gritarles por dejarlo solo lidiando con toda esta gente y con su propia soledad, que lo atormentaba en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos cada que imaginaba cómo sería su futuro.

Tomó una profunda respiración mas no pudo emitir ningún sonido al exhalar el aire un momento después; una figura ligeramente más pequeña que él pasó a su lado, su aroma se impregnó en sus fosas nasales. Giró para ver hacia donde se dirigía el dueño de aquel dulce y atractivo olor. Un menudo hombre de curvas marcadas estaba dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño corredor que guiaba al el ascensor del hotel donde la fiesta aún se estaba llevando a cabo.

Sus pies se movieron por sí mismos. Ya se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar también. Parecía hipnotizado, la  figura del hombre desconocido lo había embobado por completo.

Ambos entraron al ascensor. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura que tenía a su lado. Cabello negro prolijamente peinado. Su nariz  y  afilados pómulos le daban un toque delicado a sus facciones masculinas, su rostro parecía el de un mismísimo ángel. Sus labios del tinte más precioso que Dean había tenido la gracia de ver, estaban formando una línea recta mostrando seriedad absoluta.

Un sonido, que indicaba que llegaron a su piso deseado, lo sacó del letargo en el que había permanecido al admirar a su acompañante.

Los ojos del bonito hombre a su lado se dejaron ver cuando giró su cabeza hacia él. Azules. El más hermoso y cristalino azul que podía haber.

Y de repente el dueño de aquella figura hipnotizante le sonrió. El corazón de Dean se detuvo un instante, estaba seguro que su respiración hizo lo mismo. Y el momento se cargó de intensidad cuando sus orbes zafiros se encontraron con los esmeraldas suyos; lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos cuando el sonido que indicaba que puertas del elevador estaban cerrándose se dejó oír.

Salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Sí, Dean y Jess no habían escatimado en gastos y el alojamiento para los invitados estaba incluido, ese día sería especial en más de una forma para Sam, todo debía ser perfecto.

Dean se detuvo. El hombre más bajo siguió caminado por un momento, luego se detuvo también, a solo unos pasos lejos de él.

Dean tenía la habitación 325, por lo que el hombre con aspecto de ángel seguro tenía la 326.

Dejó salir un suspiro e  introdujo la tarjeta que abriría su puerta y levantó la vista al mismo tiempo, dirigiendo la mirada a su lado izquierdo. Azules zafiros lo estaban observando, quedó prendado de nuevo y sus ojos se fijaron en él intensamente, habían vuelto a quedarse mirando. 

El pelinegro sonrió aún más, arrugas formándose en las comisuras de sus ojos. El corazón de Dean ardió con un sentimiento extraño que ya casi ni lograba recordar.

Le sonrió también y ambos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.   


•••

 

Tanto tiempo había pasado. Tanto. Y solo con ver aquellos ojos añiles una ola de inspiración había dominado su cuerpo. Había un gran piano cerca de la ventana de la habitación. Se sentó ahí y sus dedos se deslizaron por el instrumento como si estuviesen poseídos por alguien más. Recordó aquellas noches en las Sammy solía tener pesadillas y para calmarlo, iba a tocar el viejo piano que Bobby tenía en un rincón de su sala y además también le cantaba algunos versos que le nacían de lo más profundo cuando tenían esos pequeños momentos en donde sus lazos familiares los unían y formaban una fuerte conexión que a día de hoy aún tenían. 

Una melodía armoniosa e increíblemente suave llenó la habitación. Sus ojos se cerraron y de su boca los más hermosos versos que su mente pudo crear jamás empezaron a acompañar la tranquila melodía que danzaba invisible alrededor de la habitación.

Estaba inmerso en el sonido de sus dedos acariciando el instrumento. Sus falanges se movían con gracilidad, imaginándose que era el suave cuerpo del menudo hombre que había visto minutos atrás.

Terminó su íntimo momento. Hace tiempo que no tocaba algo, este era su pasatiempo favorito cuando era más joven, pues era una especie de calmante tanto para él como para su hermano, quien disfrutaba escucharlo tocar siempre que se podía; pero una vez que las responsabilidades en su trabajo fueron aumentando de tal forma que rara vez tenía tiempo libre, fue lo primero que tuvo que dejar de lado. Además le faltaba una musa para dar rienda suelta a su lado artístico y escribir lo que su corazón gritaba por ser expresado en forma de notas musicales.   


 

 

 

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Aún estaba abrumado por la carga de sensaciones que había experimentado cuando vio aquella figura que lo había dejado fascinado ase poquísimo. De pie frente a él, con sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y vistiendo solo su camisa y pantalón de traje estaba el hombre que le había encandilado el corazón y había sido la inspiración de su música.

Él simplemente sonrió, arrogante. No dijo nada. Dean tampoco lo hizo, no hizo más que dar un paso atrás. El ojiazul dio uno hacia delante.

Dean retrocedió aun más. Le miró, sus ojos pegándose a su figura de nuevo. Su camisa blanca parecía seda en su piel, el pantalón azul de su traje abrazaba sus muslos con una elegancia y delicadeza impropias. Estaba en calcetines, seguramente salió de su habitación sin percatarse de ello.

Dean sonrió.

Iba a acercarse cuando vio lo que el castaño estaba haciendo; su ropa estaba siendo apartada por sus pequeñas manos. Dejó caer su camisa y pantalón sin cuidado, apartó las prendas con su pie.

 _Versace_. Adivinó. Su caro traje estaba descansado en el piso de su habitación.

Dean perdió su autocontrol al ver su curveado cuerpo. Su piel bronceada y de aspecto más suave que el algodón era bañada por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana junto a la cama cuando él se acercó a ella.

Era hermoso, de la cabeza a los pies.

No dijo nada, se acercó. El mas bajo también lo hizo y ambos colisionaron en un beso fogoso, lleno de pasión y deseo. Mordió su labio inferior y un leve quejido salió de la deliciosa boca del ojiazul. Paseo sus manos por su figura, comprobó la suavidad de su piel a la vez que notó su delicioso olor. Una combinación adictiva.

Se separó por un instante, no supo cómo pero su traje negro desapareció con una rapidez sobrehumana.

Lo besó de nuevo y dejó que sus manos exploraran todo su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron a su bien proporcionado trasero lo estrujó con brío. Era exquisito, se había fijado en el mientras hacia su camino por la habitación. 

Los condujo a la pared y lo elevó hasta que consiguió que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas.

El pelinegro dejó que un jadeo ahogado escapara de su boca al sentir la erección del más alto contra sí. Aquel ruido despertó un instinto en su interior que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Lo tomó con más fuerza y empezó a marcar sus clavículas; alternaba besos y mordidas, más tarde el pequeño tatuaje que tenía en su clavícula izquierda tendría como compañía pequeños moretones.

Le quitó la suave pieza de lencería que usaba. Quito su propia ropa interior y empezó a hacer fricción al frotarse contra su diminuto cuerpo.

"Eres precioso" Dio otro empuje, al mismo tiempo que sus manos vagaban por los costados de su amante. "Eres.... eres adictivo." Se cortó para darle un beso. "No podría...no podría ser suficiente con solo  esta noche." Gruñó ante el pensamiento de no volver a tenerlo junto a él.

Escuchó un gemido agudo y sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros.

Su corto pelo corto fue estrujado y Dean gruñó de nuevo.

No aguantó más. Los llevó a la cama. Lo recostó y sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo jadeante que tenía debajo.

Tanteó en la mesita de noche. Abrió un cajón y sacó lubricante. Hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo es que eso estaba ahí? No importaba, no lo hacía cuando tenía a un bello hombre gimiendo bajito en su cama.

Colocó su cuerpo encima, lo cubría entero. Abrió sus piernas para hacerse lugar. Tomó el edredón que había dejado a un lado cuando lo recostó y cubrió sus cuerpos.

Mordió su hombro derecho y acalló un gemido que amenazaba con salir de la boca del hombre pelinegro besándolo en los labios con fuerza.

Puso demasiado lubricante en sus largos dedos y los guió hacia la entrada del más bajo. Observó su reacción; un bonito gesto de placer se instaló en su rostro. 

"O-otro.." Dijo jadeante. Su voz  se impregnó en su mente, hizo eco en su alma.

Después de un momento y varios suspiros exhalados, agregó otro dedo más. Luego otro y sintió como el amante que estba cubierto por su propio cuerpo se estremecía de placer.

"N-no tienes idea de lo bien... de lo bien que luces."

Rio. Dean lo imitó.

"H-hazlo." Llevó su mano hacia la mejilla izquierda de Dean y le acarició por un breve instante. "Ya." Dijo impaciente antes de que un gemido saliera de su boca.

Dean lo hizo después de apartarse para tomar un condón de la mesita de noche y colocárselo. Se hundió y casi enloqueció al ver como su cuerpo tomaba el del ojiazul.

Se quedó quieto.

Un instante después sintió una mano tirando de su corto cabello.

"Muévete."

Obedeció. Ambos gimieron en el  momento en que empezó a hacerlo.

El vaivén se hizo un poco más brusco. Sus besos se tornaron torpes y sus manos frenéticas y ávidas por acariciar más piel. 

Tocó algo dentro del ojiazul que lo hizo emitir un gritito un tanto agudo. Aquello lo descolocó y mientras su acompañante manchaba sus estómagos, Dean no pudo más y se corrió también. 

Se miraron profundamente y algo parecía estrujarle el pecho. 

Lo supo al verlo. Esto no sería un simple rollo de una noche. Lo conocería más, lo invitaría a salir. Le daría cualquier cosa que pidiera con tal de tener su compañía y cariño, con tal de tenerlo sonriendo tranquilamente a su lado.

Sus zafiros fueron cubiertos por sus párpados, llevándolo a un sueño profundo debido al cansancio. Dean se durmió también luego de limpiarlos a ambos y deshacerse del condón.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Despertó.

Buscó a su acompañante. No lo encontró y aquello hizo que sentara de golpe, sorprendido por encontrarse solo. Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar de nuevo. Una pequeña nota yacía en la almohada donde se suponía que debía estar la persona que había logrado hacerlo componer con un pestañeo de sus preciosos ojos. Estiró la mano y cogió la pequeña pieza de papel, teniendo cuidado en sus movimientos temiendo romper el único recuerdo de la increíble noche que había tenido.

Sus ojos danzaron por las letras pulcramente escritas con una hermosa caligrafía.

 

 

_Pude escucharte desde mi habitación. Era como si tus dedos me acariciaran el cuerpo entero. Era como si pudiera verte a través de la pared, tocándome esa tranquila melodía mientras cantabas sobre mi piel._

_-Castiel._

 

 

Sonrió ampliamente. Giró la nota y miró un número telefónico escrito en el papel.

Suspiró. Su cuerpo sintió un alivio desmesurado que pronto se vio convertido en una paz que hacía mucho no sentía. 

Sus orbes verdes brillaron ante la idea de volver a ver a esa dulce criatura que había hecho suyo la noche anterior, ante la idea de verse amando y siendo amado de la misma forma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot fue originalmene escrito para otro ship, pero tenía muchos errores así que la volví escribir pero ví que le quedaba mejor a esta pareja.


End file.
